I'M LESBIAN
by Namikaze Narita-chan
Summary: I'M LESBIAN CHAPTER 1 Note: ini emang ff yuri tapi ini kisah nyata kok... dan tujuan ff ini bukan ff yuri emang konfliknya melibatkan seorang yeoja yang lesbi, Tapi endingnya gak yuri kok suer! v disini park dong hoo adalah tokoh tidak nyata, dan hanya digunakan dalam penyamaran Amber.


**I'M LESBIAN **

**CHAPTER 1**

Note: ini emang ff yuri tapi ini kisah nyata kok... dan tujuan ff ini bukan ff yuri emang konfliknya melibatkan seorang yeoja yang lesbi, Tapi endingnya gak yuri kok suer! ==v

disini park dong hoo adalah tokoh tidak nyata, dan hanya digunakan dalam penyamaran Amber.

**SUMMARY :**

**Mereka adalah murid daegu high school. krystal & jiyeon 2 sahabat baik jessica.**

**- Jessica adalah murid galak, pintar, peka, dan dingin kepada namja yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.**

**- Krystal adalah sahabat jessica yangg manis, pendiam, dan suka mengalah. dia selalu di ejek teman" karena kurus, tinggi,dan tak ber body. apalagi nicole yang selalu mengejeknya. namja" pun suka mengejeknya.**

**- Jiyeon adalah sahabat sica yang pintar, pendiam, kadang heboh, tapi juga lucu, dan cantik. dia juga terkenal di kalangan namja.**

**- Amber adalah yeoja yang gayanya seperti namja beserta sifatnya. ia juga bersahabat dengan nicole tapi tidak jahat, malah kadang marah dengan nicole.**

**- Key adalah namja sahabat jessica, jiyeon, dan krystal. key juga diam-diam jatuh cinta dengan jessica.**

**- Kim jonghyun adalah sahabat dekat amber yang sangat menyayanginya, namun tidak mencintai amber.**

**- Nicole adalah yeoja pembohong, players, tapi kadang baik, dia juga suka fitnah orang.**

**Amber sebelumnya dekat dgn nicole, tapi amber tetap pendiam. sementara itu, amber mulai melirik jessica.**

**dia merasakan ada yang salah ketika melirik jessica.**

**dia seperti menemukan semangat hiduqnya dan keceriaannya dgn jessica.**

**seperti ada debaran cinta terlarang di hati amber kepada jessica.**

**sementara itu jessica sendiri juga menyukai key sejak lama.**

**meskipun jessica, jiyeon, dan krystal adalah korban yang nicole fitnah, tapi nicole juga pernah baik dan dekat pada**

**mereka, termasuk mendengarkan curhatan mereka.**

**Main cast**

**- Jessica jung.**

**- Amber liu.**

**- Park dong hoo.**

**- Kim kibum Key ( shinee ).**

**- Kim jonghyun.**

**Support cast :**

**- Krystal jung.**

**- Jiyeon.**

**- Jung nicole.**

**~~**~~ Author pov ~~**~~**

Pagi hari di daegu high school, terlihat beberapa aktivitas siswa-siswi disitu. namun tidak bagi jessica dan kawan-kawannya, sahabat jessica yaitu jiyeon sedang menjeguk halmeoninya di rumah sakit, key juga tidak masuk karena bajunya kotor terkena air hujan kemarin, dan krystal yeoja yang pendiam mungkin hanya diam saja dan pastinya jessica akan bosan dengan hal itu.

saat krystal sedang mendapat titah dari seonsangnim untuk membeli beberapa peralatannya, dia menyuruh krystal dan jessica hanya sedang membaca buku saja. ketika jessica hanya membaca buku saja tiba-tiba amber datang dan duduk juga di kelas. saat itu amber sedang duduk, jessica teringat ketika kemarin buku catatan amber ketinggalan di kelas dan dia yang menemukannya.

"gleeekkkk..." jessica meneguk ludah pelan karena yeoja itu agayanya, wajahnya, dan tingkah lakunya mengerikan. gayanya yang terkesan sangat manly, sikapnya yang dingin dan tertutup seperti makhluk horor.

"annyeong...mian, ini bukumu kan?" sapa jessica yang ingin mengembalikan buku amber.

"ah, nae...ini bukuku khamsahamnida jessica" balas amber kepada jessica.

"nae, cheonmanneyo"

**~~**~~ End author pov ~~**~~**

**~~**~~ Amber pov ~~**~~**

"oh god,,,,,,,yeoja itu menyapaku :D" aku berjingkrak-jingkrak dalam hatiku, jessica mau menyapaku.

"nae, cheonmanneyo." ucapnya membalas ucapan terimakasihku padanya, dan setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening.

"ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yea!" serunya yang hendak beranjak pergi tapi aku meraih pundaknya dan mengajak dia bicara.

"salam kenal jess...oh yea, kau dan aku selama ini tidak pernah saling menyapa yea!" seruku mengahangatkan suasana.

"ah, nae...itu karna kau sih, seperti yeoja hantu yang selallu diam saja tanpa mau bicara dengan orang lain secara terbuka, aku dan semuanya jadi takut padamu ahahahahahah,,,,,!" kata jessica dengan tawa renyah.

sungguh menyenangkan sekali bisa mengobrol dengannya. lama aku memendam perasaan terlarangku kepadanya tanpa respons darinya.

"eh jess...idolamu itu siapa?" tanyaku padanya dan di menjawab...

"justin bieber adalah idolaku! wae? balasnya.

" anio...kalau artis korea yang kau suka siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"ehm...aku hanya suka shinee!" balasnya padaku.

oh tuhan, lihatlah dirinya sangat anggun.

"kalau idolamu siapa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba padaku.

"aku suka jang geun suk dan A. "

"itukan drama =.=, tapi tak apalah... :)" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

aigo senyumnya cantik sekali, kau tau...aku ingin sekali memilikimu! setelah ini aku membuka candaan.

"kemarin justin bieber sedang mulung di rumahku saat aku latihan vokal bersama jang geun suk" kataku yang ingin membuatnya marah, ya...aku suka sifatnya yang galak dan suka marah. aku jadi ingin dekat terus dengannya.

"yakk,,,,apa kau bilang? jang geun suk itu tidak se level dengan justin bieber yang udah jadi superstar, lagian wajah sombong itu kau idolakan...tidak berkelas!" balasnya sambil memukul kepala (jidat) ku *lol.

"auuuuu...jangan memukul sakit tau!" rintihku kesakitan.

"kau, lebih baik mulutmu diam atau akan ku sobek karena menghina idolaku! tidak berkelasss!" ancamnya padaku. aigooo...ekspresi marahnya ini sangat menyenangkan dan membuatku bahagia, seperti ada keindahan di dalam amarahnya itu .

Saat pelajaran berlangsung aku menyuruh nicole duduk dengan krystal dan jessica duduk denganku. Biasanya kan krystal duduk dengan jiyeon dan jessica duduk dengan key, tapi karna jiyeon dan key tidak masuk aku menyuruh nicole duduk dengan krystal dan nicole hanya cemberut. Nicole memang yeoja licik, tapi dia tidak berani melawanku secara terang-terangan.

"kau tau, justin bieber adalah idolaku, dia setia dengan yeoja chingunya, mata coklatnya yang indah, dan tatanan rambutnya yang sangat keren."

Sepanjang obrolan kami, dia terus bercerita tentang justin bieber terus. Untung saja aku tau beberapa tentang justin bieber, jadi aku bisa meladeni pembicaraannya dan berlama-lama dengannya.

Tiba-tiba saat aku sedang mengobrol dengannya, dia mulai sibuk berkutat dengan HP nya dan aku mengintipnya.

**From almighty Key :** **annyeong barbie...mian aku tidak masuk hari ini karena bajuku kotor!**

**To almighty Key : morning too nae key...gwenchana aku sedang mengobrol dengan amber : )**

**From almighty Key : mwo...barbie tumben sekali kau berbicara dengan yeoja hororr itu?**

**To almighty Key : ani,,,,aku bosan, krystal diam terus seperti patung lalu amber mengajakku ngobrol dan menyuruh nicole pindah di bangku krystal ^^**

**From almighty Key : aneh! Hahahahha...pagi ini aura cantikmu membius HP ku hingga tercium bau wangi :**

**To almighty Key : hahahahahah...bisa saja kau ini XD**

Aku mengintipnya sedang saling mengirim pesan dengan key sambil tersenyum. aishhhhhhhh...dia tidak boleh suka padanya dan aku harus memilikinya! Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"amber...kenapa aku senyum-senyum yea melihat key? Apa aku suka padanya?" tanyanya padaku.

Aisssshhhh...benar kan feeling ku... aku harus jawab tidak!

"ani...kau hanya senang bersahabat dengan key jess!" jawabku meyakinkannya.

"tapi, kenapa yea di mataku key itu sangat imut dan ehmm...manis :?" jawabnya.

"yakinlah jess...kata-kataku mungkin benar!" jawabku lagi dan dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

**~~**~~ End Amber pov ~~**~~ **

**~~**~~ Jessica pov ~~**~~**

Kenapa dengannya, aku memang menyukai key sejak dulu...

Dia kan memang imut, lucu, manis, dan serba bisa :p

Hmm... sungguh yeoja aneh, mungkin dia tidak bisa mencintai namja, atau mungkin dia lesbian hihihihihi,,,,,,,,ada-ada saja kau jess XD

**~~**~~ End Jessica pov ~~**~~ **

**~~**~~ Amber pov ~~**~~**

Aku sedang termenung di kamarku dan aku gila memikirkan jessica yang menyukai key...

Eottokhae...apa sebaiknya aku bunuh saja key, ah...tapi itu melanggar hukum! Atau aku melarang jessica?

Arrgggghhhh... pusing!

5 menit...

15 menit...

60 menit...

79 menit...

Aha... aku ada cara! Aku memang ingin memiliki jessica dan bersamanya, maka dari itu aku akan menyamar sebagai park dong hoo lewat sms dan memiliki jessica!

"lihat saja key, aku yang akan memiliki jessica duluan!" gumamku penuh ambisi.

**~~**~~ End amber pov ~~**~~**

**~~**~~ Author pov ~~**~~**

Sekarang amber sedang menjalankan penyamarannya untuk berniat memiliki jessica.

"girls generation make u feel the heat..." nyanyi jessica tapi terhenti saat ada pesan masuk.

"haisssshhhhh,,,,,,,siapa sich, lagi enak-enak nyanyi the boys juga .. awas saja kalau itu key aku ratakan mukanya nanti.

**From 0821xxxxxxxxx : annyeong : )**

"hah...ini siapa?" gumamnya dalam hati.

**To 0821xxxxxxxxx: nugu isseoyo? Balas jessica bertanya.**

**From park dong hoo : nanneun park dong hoo imnida! aku boleh berkenalan tidak?**

**To park dong hoo : shiroo...aku bosan menhadapi namja seperti ini .**

**From park dong hoo : ayolah...aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?**

**To park dong hoo : tak sopan! XP**

**From park dong hoo : aku serius, aku mencintaimu!**

**To park dong hoo : kenal saja tidak :p**

**From park dong hoo : aku mengenalmu, aku sering membuntutimu, kau jessica jung kan, sahabatmu adalah krystal jiyeon dan banci key! Balas amber dengan menekankan emosinya saat mengetik kata key.**

**park dong hoo : so, i dont care... XP**

**From park dong hoo : baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya baby...aku mau ikut balap sepeda motor... bye bye baby nanti aku sms lagi!**

"damn...siapa sich orang ini.. fuck fuck fuck...aku muak dan benci dengan namja seperti itu !.

TBC

YANG MERASA FANS JANG GEUN SUK MIAN YA ANE SINGGUNG SINGGUNG...

TAPI, ITU MEMANG ASLI KOK...


End file.
